1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the ventilation of footwear and, more specifically, to a device for providing on-demand pressurized air to shoes and to a shoe that is configured to be ventilated while worn by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
During vigorous athletic activity the temperature of an athlete's foot may rise. The increase in foot temperature is uncomfortable, as well as possibly harmful. When foot temperature rises, the foot swells and edema may occur. Further, neuro-muscular responsiveness of the foot decreases, thereby lowering athletic performance and increasing the potential for injury.
Previous methods and devices for cooling shoes include air-conditioning and ventilation systems integrated within the shoe at the time of manufacture. For example, Siegel (U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,430) and Ricco et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,917), disclose air-conditioning devices integrated within a shoe. While these devices may increase the comfort of a shoe, the integration of the air-conditioning device increases the size, weight, and cost of manufacture of the shoe.
Landry (U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,381), Ortiz (U.S. Patent Application 2002/0069552), and Ichigaya (U.S. Patent Application 2003/0047301) disclose integrated ventilation fans for the ventilation of shoes. Like the integrated air-conditioning devices discussed above, integrated ventilation fans increase the size, weight, and cost of the shoe.
Buttigieg (U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,679) discloses a compressible air chamber integrated into the sole of a shoe. While the air chamber is designed to force air into the interior of the shoe, the placement of the air chamber necessarily affects the elasticity of the sole. Accordingly, the performance of the shoe is affected.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a simple, lightweight system for the cooling of feet that is adaptable to existing shoes and incorporated into new shoes.